


【悠泰】Error

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】Error

被曝出是同性恋的话，会怎么样？  
我躺在酒店床上，盯着一片昏暗的天花板，回想着今天经纪人跟我说的最后一句话。  
我转头看了看隔壁床，悠太已经睡着了。这次的感冒让他精疲力竭，难得同一次房，我们却累得连做爱的力气都没有。  
夜晚太安静了。我闭上眼，又睁开。  
又该失眠了。

故事的一开始就是我打开的开关。  
时至今日我也觉得不可思议，我竟然会不冷静到去捅破这层窗户纸。  
那时候我们都还是练习生，顶着smrookies的名号活动。最初我只是，对这个日本来的同龄人有些兴趣而已。  
直到我意识到自己满心满眼都是这个人的时候，我再也忍耐不下去了，每次靠近他，我都觉得心脏快要冲出来了。  
大家都去休息了，我觉得错过这样的时机就再也没有了，所以我站在他身边磨蹭很久，等着他停下搅拌麦片的动作的时候叫住他，“悠太。”  
我听到那个器官在我的身体里砰砰作响，但我的头脑却感到异常的冷静。  
“我喜欢你。”  
如果要对我处以极刑的话，就在此刻吧。  
搅拌麦片的勺子停下来了。  
我轻松了，像是被抽走一切那样手脚发凉，冷得发抖。  
悠太看了我一眼。  
勺子又转动起来。  
我张了张嘴，下颚发酸。“我先去睡了。”  
我听到背后勺子和玻璃杯响亮的碰撞声，我的手被悠太抓住了。  
“等一下，等一下泰容。”他的声音慌慌张张的，“不是，我不是那个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？”我转回身，看着悠太，又走近一步，我心里的期盼把现实挤到了脑后，“什么意思？”  
他停顿了很久，最后看着我的眼睛，像是下定了很大的决心一样。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
要完了吧。  
我听到自己在心里说。

室友是很便利的条件，虽然他乱得一塌糊涂的床总是让我在练习一天之后还要为此大动肝火。我们在人前遮遮掩掩过一天（即使这样也被调侃了“泰容难道是悠太的小媳妇吗”这样的话），关上门后就可以肆无忌惮地接吻拥抱。  
那天我做了他的早饭后回房间去叫醒他。那时候他还是很能赖床的，每天都要叫了三四遍才顶着一头鸟窝从床上爬起来。  
叫了几遍他也不肯醒的时候，我走过去把他蒙在头上的被子揭开来，看着他。  
看着看着，我低头，亲了他的嘴唇。  
这是我第一次运用这种表达爱意的方式，唇上软软的，发着麻。我又低头，轻轻亲了一下。  
悠太迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，看着离他近在咫尺的我。  
我假装什么也没发生一样起身往外走，“该起床了。”  
他出现在厨房里的时候，四下刚好没有其他人在。这成了我们的第一次接吻自然而然发生的条件，直到有房门打开的声音。  
“早上好……你们两个在厨房站着干嘛？”  
“做早饭呢……对吧？”我捅捅他，转过身去，忍不住地笑。  
后来提到我是初吻的时候，中本悠太靠着床玩游戏，回了一句知道啊，你亲我的时候抱着我脖子乱啃，哪个女孩受得了？  
然后被我踹了一脚，嘻嘻笑了几声翻了个身继续打他的游戏。  
下次给他买个游戏机当礼物算了。

那段时间他的韩语还不是很好，我的日语则是一窍不通。我知道他迟早是要回日本的，一点余地也没有。  
我能做的只有尽可能让自己有条件和他一起去日本。  
从五十音开始，他教我学日语，我帮他补韩语，有时候老师会很惊讶地说他韩语进步真的很快。  
网上的事情爆发之后，我做什么脑子里都是一团浆糊。我对于自己该不该走到这里，甚至已经丧失了最基本的信心了。但是我不可能不暴露在镜头下。  
我心烦意乱，惯例的日语小灶上对着那些假名一点也看不进去，跑到卫生间去洗了把脸，湿漉漉地回到房间。  
他坐在我身边，小心翼翼的，一句话也没敢说，在纸上写了句日语。  
“幸せに”  
糟糕透了。看着他装作什么都不知道认真教学的演技，我想他去演戏一定会被臭骂吧。  
但我还是奖励了他，亲了他一下。作为唯一的观众，我很喜欢。  
“明天教我别的吧，我背得差不多了。”

最先发现端倪的人，其实是道英。  
他对什么都那么敏感，察觉我想当好队长的力不从心时，站在我这边帮我管理队伍，意识到我和中本悠太之间的异常时，想要提醒站在悬崖边的我清醒一些。  
我不能否认道英说的，“泰容哥没有我就活不下去”。就连中本悠太也跟着跑火车，说什么泰容是爸爸的话，道英就是妈妈。后来我贴着他的耳朵问，那我们是什么，他想了想，说那就是在偷情吧，一边又吻着我，堵上那些被他顶出来的呻吟，防止别的成员听到。  
又何尝不是在偷情呢。  
那天练习休息的间隙，金道英自然地凑到我旁边来，看了看四下无人，转头跟我说：“哥。”  
“干嘛？”他看着我的眼神里都是担忧，我镇定了下，直视着他的眼睛。  
金道英也说不出口。他把话又在喉头吞咽几遍，“哥最近……悠太哥。”  
我顺着他的视线去看，悠太拎着水走过来，盘腿坐在我旁边，“给你，水。”然后把那瓶水塞到我手里。  
“我没有吗？”金道英立刻转开了话题。我捏着水瓶，只觉得烙手。  
悠太看了我一眼，“才不给你拿，自己去。”  
“啊真是的，悠太哥太过分了。”金道英说着站起身去拿水，顺便脱离了这里，去逗正在和思成撒娇的东赫。  
“问你什么了？”悠太靠着墙，看着对面的镜子。  
“被你打断了，没敢说出来。”我在地上墩着水瓶，“大概就是想问我跟你怎么回事。”  
“那你的意思是？”  
我看着透明的液体在瓶子里晃动着。  
“我不知道。”

我常常在想我是不是应该后悔。毕竟和队友恋爱，传出去可比说我是个诈骗犯还能引起轰动。  
反正他们也只需要站在道德制高点动一动嘴，“合理”又“正义”。  
有时候我的脑子里被这些想法塞满了，坐在椅子上无意识地盯着前方，直到悠太走过来坐在我旁边，“累了吗？”  
我看着他的眼睛，点点头，靠在他肩上，有几次就这样睡着了一小会，再被远远传过来的说话声惊醒，在人前装出一副若无其事的样子。  
我们就这样小心翼翼地相爱着。  
只是这种事情……怎么都是藏不住的吧。后来在玹也旁敲侧击地问起来了，我犹豫着该怎么找到合理的借口，在玹却已经失去耐心了。  
“哥和悠太哥在谈恋爱吧，对吗？”  
我愣住了。面对这些相处了这么久的人，我撒不了谎。我支支吾吾地试图辩解，最后在在玹坚定的眼神注视下崩溃了。  
“……是，我们在一起了。”  
“哥现在感觉轻松了一点吗？”  
我万万没料到在玹会这样问我。我下意识地点点头，在玹看了我好一会。  
“我会为哥保守秘密的，我们……哥其实不用躲着我们的。”在玹沉默了一会，“哥每次和悠太哥在一起的时候，看起来都特别开心。”  
“在玹……”  
“你们干嘛呢？”英浩走过来，打量了一下我和在玹，脸上的疑惑一闪而过，“pd叫大家准备了。”  
“噢，辛苦你了，英浩哥。”  
“没什么的。”英浩侧过身子给在玹让出路，看着我，“走吧泰容。”  
在玹走得快，英浩特意落在后面和我并排走，压低了声音问我，“现在可以告诉我们了吗？”  
“……嗯。”

我们也吵了很多次架，有时候是为了管理队伍上的意见不一，有时候是为了练习的不顺利，有时候仅仅是为了冰箱里吃剩的半个面包。  
即便我们明知道自己只是在向对方发泄自己的情绪和压力而已。  
出道后我们再也没有同一间房过，中本悠太拉着思成一直住在三人间里，雷打不动，只是偶尔有在外住宿的行程才会短暂地同居。我不知道是该庆幸还是觉得寂寞。  
很久没有触碰自己的恋人的焦躁感使我无法专心于眼前的歌词。我打开房门想出去透口气，正好看到悠太举着手想要敲门的动作。  
明明还在冷战的。我看着他，心脏又不受控制地吵嚷起来。  
其他成员们都出门工作或者呆在自己的房间，我被悠太拉进了房间里关上门，在本能的驱使下互相靠近，拥抱，接吻。  
我习惯了傍晚不开灯，房间里昏暗一片，嘴唇间的声响多少让我有些难堪，我退后了一步靠在了墙上，推了一下悠太，但是马上又被困在他和墙之间堵上了嘴。  
沉迷于亲吻让我的脑袋昏昏涨涨的，只能感觉到握成拳的手被一根手指一根手指地掰开，再被紧紧握住。  
门外就是成员们随时会经过的走廊，我甚至没有来得及锁门。  
我闭上眼睛，吻落在我的脖子和胸前，把我的理智搞得一片混乱，身体也跟着发抖。  
悠太停了下来，抵着我的额头。  
“泰容，交给我吧。”  
大概过了很久，我才睁开眼睛，迎着他的注视。  
走下去就不可能挽回了。有个声音说。  
我抱住了他。  
我们都没有学习过如何爱护恋人。  
胡乱折腾后他还留在我身体里，我看着被窗外的光朦胧照亮的一角出神。  
很痛，哪里都。悠太亲我的脸的时候吻过了刚刚的泪痕，我知道他内疚，只是抱着我的力气反而让我觉得更痛了。  
“起来。”  
悠太从我身上让开了，也把阴茎抽了出去。  
一瞬间像是重要的东西被带走了那样感到一阵空虚。  
我撑起身，压着他的肩膀让他坐在床上，跪了下去。  
直到我们再次结合在一起。

我原本以为日本出道会是一个机会的。  
路过房间门口的时候，我听见他对思成用一贯的口气说，好好干，去出差也要记得看我帅气地射箭。  
我接了水回到房间，又确认了一遍自己的行李，关了灯睡觉。  
睁开眼的时候，房间里还是一片漆黑。  
我打开门走出去，看见厨房开着灯。  
“……睡不着吗？”悠太看见我的时候显得有些意外，“你明天要飞很久。”  
我只是看着他，不知道该说什么。  
悠太走过来的时候我抱住了他。  
我想他本来是想问我怎么了的，最后又咽了下去，伸手抱着我。  
怎么办呢。

太阳这就要升起了。

—END—


End file.
